Estos Sueños
by NayUchiha
Summary: sueños, estos días no ha dejado de tenerlos … despierta sudada, su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración agitada, su rostro enrojecido, su cuello, su  estómago, sus piernas están empapadas de sudor
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Ola como están? espero que bien, uff este fic lo tenia guardado y por falta de tiempo no lo había publicado, pero ya esta...

**Y se lo dedico de corazón a una persona muy especial que esta pasando por un mal momento de su vida, espero que pronto te recuperes y que te acuerdes de que si el mundo te da la espalda, enséñale el trasero jajaja.**

Espero todos disfruten este HOT HOT de Ren x Tamao, me gustaria que hubiera mas personas que hicieran historias de esta gran pareja pero no modo, he Shaman King no me pertenece bla bla bla

Gracias nos leemos...

Ps: le hice un final alternativo a ver que creen...DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE

* * *

><p>Una hermosa joven se revuelve en su cama mientras los cálidos rayos del sol le besa su bello rostro provocando su despertar… sueños, estos días no ha dejado de tenerlos … despierta sudada, su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración agitada, su rostro enrojecido, su cuello, su estómago, sus piernas están empapadas de sudor, siente su rostro arder en las mañanas de su habitación y lo peor y más vergonzoso esta entre sus piernas...una humedad que no puede contener.<p>

Los sueños vienen ocurriendo hace unos meses, el sujeto dueño de ellos entra a su habitación, la empieza a tocar, ella recorre todo el afable cuerpo del chico tallado a mano, sus ojos se clavan en ella, esos ojos tan penetrantes como el sol, y ella no puede hacer más que tocar su amplia espalda mientras él juega con sus manos en ella, ahh los suspiros empiezan a llenar todo su alrededor, la coloca en la cama..y...y..y...pues lo demás se lo imaginan, y hoy hacen dos mes, que los tiene, uno diferente diario, en la cocina, en el baño, en las escaleras, créanme en cada una de las partes de esta pensión ya la pelirrosa lo ha hecho con él y él no lo sabe.

Se levanta de su cama, la chica se dirige al baño, necesita una ducha de agua bien fría:

**-Lista!** se lo dice a si misma viéndose en el espejo, no se sorprende mucho , su cuerpo no es que este muy desarrollado como algunas chicas de 19, estos pensamientos la invaden y sin darse cuenta empezó a hablarle a la chica del espejo.

- **está bien asi**, lo **acepto**(TT, como puedo decir eso, soy lamentable)...**Pero aun así se supone que cambiará cuando pierda mi virginidad (o eso espero )**..

Termino de arreglarse, un pantalón largo negro u una camisa blanca, se quedó descalza para estar más cómoda al fin que va a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando abre la puerta y va por el pasillo hacia las escaleras se resbala, cierra los ojos por el susto pero antes de que rodara escaleras abajo ahí estaba el sujeto de sus sueños, coloco una mano por detrás en su cintura halándola hacia él.

-**Que descuidada eres**- su sonrojo se hizo muy evidente entonces lo empuje para que la soltara se iba a caer de nuevo, el chico volvió a atraparla pero esta vez la soltó en el piso-te salvo y me empujas, que mal agradecida eres-el joven no podía creer la osadía de la mocosa aquella.

**-yo...lo lo siento joven. Yo, me me asuste**

-**Tanto miedo te doy?**-el chico la miraba directamente no podía creer que aquella chica no cambiara aun su forma de ser, el sonrojarse con facilidad, el tartamudear ante los otros, cuando la vio con Yho hablar normalmente sin hacer nada de aquello se sorprendió y cuando vio que le veía a los ojos sin tartamudear no podía creerlo, pero antes de que se adelantaran más sus pensamientos vio como ambos sonreían e Yho miraba hacia él, lo cual provoca que la chica lo hiciera igual… y su sonrojo inundo todo su rostro y esquivo su mirada, seguía igual que siempre paso por la mente del guerrero.

**-no; yo yo lo siento y**o-ella no podía evitar tartamudear porque los ojos de su compañero de habla la intimidaban, tan profundos, tan perfilados, tan..tan..sexy, se percató de inmediato de sus pensamientos, y salió corriendo hacia la cocina**-Porque pienso esto…porque tiene que ser él.**

En la coima se había descubierto a ella misma recordando los sueños quería saber el porqué de ellos, ella no estaba enamorada del shaman, no podía estarlo, no debía, él nunca se fijaría en ella, además no creía que aquello fue una visión, no podría serlo, sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percató de que el chico de sus pensamientos le observaba muy detalladamente desde la puerta..ella en verdad no se ha percatado de mi presencia? Pensó el jove antes de romper el silencio.

**-Tamao**-la voz un poco ronca del chico la saco de sus pensamientos al parecer esa voz no solo la volvía loca en los sueño, en la realidad era peor, él fijó como ella le miraba ensimismada de arriba abajo ,que rayos pasaba allí, la princesa dio varios pasos hacia él, claramente se notaba que ella no estaba en sí, cuando se acercó demasiado provoco que chico retrocediera chocando con la pared, lo estaba acorralando, a el! la chica puso una mano en su rostro y lo comenzó a acariciar, con la otra acarició sus cabellos bajando por su pelo hasta su pecho, los pensamientos del chico estaban hechos un mar, que le pasaba a esa chica, todavía seguía dormida o qué? La dueña de los ojos rubí se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo y empezó a besar su cuello provocando como por inercia que el colocara sus manos en su cintura pegándola a él y cerrará sus ojos, lo estaba disfrutando.. la otra mano de la chica que estaba en su pecho viajo hacia abajo mucho más abajo provocando que el chico la separara de golpe de su cuerpo.

**-Tamao? estas segura de esto si continuas no pararé hasta terminar esto, y me refiero a TERMINARLO.**

La chica pareció no importarle, estaba muy sonrojada pero eso no evito que se pegara de nuevo a él y le besara con pasión, él la tomó por la cintura dando una vuelta para pegarla a ella pared lo que provoco un suspiro en la joven, si esta vez el dominaría , paso sus dos manos por detrás de sus muslos levantándola en los aires enrollando ella las piernas en sus caderas, cada uno navega en el cuerpo del otro cada centímetro de cuerpo, El chico empezó a moverse

**-Haaa..**-los gemidos de ella lo editaban más y más-haa...

Las manos del shaman navegaron desde los cabellos de ella hasta su blusa ya no la soportaba más, la ropa le apretaba una prenda especifico, sus pantalones, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, la excitación lo estaba matando y los suspiros de ella no ayudaban-haa Ren- y el chico al escuchar su nombre se detuvo.

La chica lo miraba de una manera desaprobatoria, estaba sudada, arrugada y envuelta en la cintura del sueño de cualquier chica pero su rostro no estaba feliz.

**-Si sigue**-ella no podía creer lo que hacía o lo que decía más bien, pero si su teoría tenía razón, sus sueños acabarían al cumplir su deseo, esos sueños que tenía noche tras noche y no la dejaban dormir, esos sueños que provocaban que cada vez que lo viera se sonrojara, por un momento pensó en Pilika, pero ella anda de chico en chico, y Ren solo le gusta porque es guapo-**por por favor.**

-**Sí, solo dame un minuto.**

**-es estás cansado?**,

-...-el chico hiso una mueca si ella creía que estaba cansado con tan solo juegos preliminares entonces iba a estar muy asustada pronto-**no es eso.**

-**Entonces que tienes?**

**-Pues me detengo para que la diversión dure más**-vio en el rostro de la chica que todavía no entendía, sabía que ella era inocente y toda la cosa, pero, Tanto!, el estaba hay entre sus piernas porque ella lo provoco…debería saber algo? no?**-no quería …ve-nir-me-**deletreo cada silaba con exquisito sabor.

- **Ve ve nirte? Que es eso? Duele?**

-**jajaja no no duele**-ahora si le creía, con tan solo que no se sonrojara al decirlo, una idea se estableció en su cabeza**-quieres que te enseñe como se hace**?

**-si si claro**- la chica respondió con timidez, pero se arrepintió de inmediato porque veía algo extraños en los ojos de él; quizás lujuria...

Teniendo su aprobación aunque ella no supiera ni mierda, la cargo y la llevo a su habitación, entró y la colocó en la cama cuando ella lo sintió colocarse entre sus piernas comenzó a temblar,-**no tengas miedo**-el chico le susurro en el oído mientras la comenzaba a llenar de besos por todo su cuello, ella tenía miedo, su teoría, y dale con la teoría que no abandonaba su mente, era correcta aquello detendría todos sus sueños aunque eso signifique perder su virginidad.

Las manos del shaman comenzaron a bajar por el cuello de ella y empezó a quitar botón por botón hasta quitarle completamente la blusa blanca que cubría su tembloroso cuerpo y no se detuvo sino hasta quitarle también su pantalón quedando ella en ropa interior y volvió a posicionarse sobre la chica que no podía estar más sonrojada.

Los gemidos de la chica invadían cada espacio de la habitación mientras Ren jugaba con sus senos, los besaba, succionaba, al parecer le gustaban mucho, porque le prestaba mucha atención.

-**Haaa haa Ren haaa ya basta ya**-al principio Ren supuso que era solo excitación pero vio el rostro de la chica muy confundido al levantar la vista y ver el rostro de su chica al decir aquello, era como si sus ojos estuvieran aterrorizados, pero se supone que ella deseaba aquello, él ya había estado con suficientes chicas para diferenciar el miedo de la excitación, y aquello era miedo.

El Tao levantó la vista ella estaba toda sonrojada y su mirada era confusa

**-Porque te has detenido!**

**-Tú me lo pediste.**

Ren Tao se levantó de su cama y comenzó a colocarse su camisa mientras una sonrojada chica se trataba de cubrir con las sabanas, ella estaba asustada, pero lo deseaba más que nada, en verdad él se iba a ir y la iba a dejar así, allí en la cama desnuda y deseándolo, deseando más de él, no sabía que era lo peor que ella se sintiera avergonzada por la situación, o que él no entendiera lo que ella sentía.

**-No sé qué planeas Tamao pero ya que lo vas a hacer, procura hacerlo con alguien que te guste...y procura hacerlo cuando quieras**-la voz que hablaba se escuchaba enojada, y eso no era bueno.

**-jo joven usted no entiende yo**-la dueña de los ojos rojos trataba de hablar pero las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella y las palabras le fallaban al querer salir de su garganta-so solo puede ser usted-bajo la mirada y su voz de igual manera**-yo..quiero que sea usted**.

Ren no se lo creía la inocente Tamao le estaba pidiendo SEXO!, que lo haga con ella, pero había duda, ella no sabía a quién se lo estaba pidiendo, y era a Ren Tao, ella temblaba de solo verlo, que la llevaba a querer ser tocada por el? adoraba verla sonrojaras cuando él llegaba, y que suspirara cada vez que subía a su recamara a llevarle leche, aun adoraba el sonido de su corazón desenfrenado cuando por alguna necesidad él la tocaba o Rosaba

-**Porque yo**?-tenía que calmar su duda.

-**..no no se yo**-no esperaba esa pregunta

**-Adios**.

Cuando Ren abrió el puerto escucho su respuesta.

-**Me gusta mucho**!- sin darse cuenta Tamao le grito lo que sentía, gracias a Dios no había nadie en la pensión-** usted me gus..ta.**

-**Por qué?**-El seguía con las preguntas, porque! Como él se atrevía a preguntar porque, estaba allí semi desnuda en su cama toda sonrojada y él le dice porque?

-.**.me gusta...**

-**No es suficiente…por qué**?-acaso él podía leer la Mente, acaso él sabía lo que le sucedía, esos ojos plateados la invadían por completo y la desarmaban.

**-Porque...**

**-Espero la respuesta.**

-**Porque**-dudo por un momento pero ya no tenía salida cerro los ojos y comenzó a hablar sin pausa alguna**-me gustas y se me acelera el corazón cuando estas cerca y no puedo ocultar mi sonrojo y me tiemblan las piernas y creo que estoy enamorada-la chica estaba tan sumergida en la fluencia de sus palabras que no se dio cuenta que le estaba tuteando y he tenido estos Sueños contigo noche tras noche, y yo..**-se tapó la boca y el rostro se le sonrojo al percatarse de sus dos últimas frases.

-**Sueños?**-Ren la interrumpió, Tamao sueña conmigo? No le intereso que le tuteara le daba un pepino, aquí lo importante era otra cosa-Que clase de sueños tienes? -Se acercó la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, los ojos parecían destellarles, según iba dando pasos más cerca se iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa**-acaso eso es todo? Tu tienes sueños pervertidos conmigo Ta-ma-o….Tu me deseas?**

**-Yo..si-**las palabras de la chica parecían un susurro pero que a el le parecía adorable, esta chica lo volvía loco, con sus cambios de personalidad, de tímida a atrevida, no sabía que pensar.

-**Pues eso se soluciona fácil, ahora prepárate mi linda tama, prepárate para lo que viene.**

Las manos del chico pasearon por todo su cuerpo, desde el hermoso cuello por encima de su corazón hasta sus bien torneadas piernas, como disfrutaba aquello, sentir el corazón de ella acelerarse a tal punto que parecía que iba a explotar podría jurar escucharlo de donde se encontraba que era más debajo del abdomen de la princesa.

Los besos comenzaron en la pelvis y empezó a bajar más y más, pero unas temblorosas manos le tomaron por los cabellos y una tímida voz hablo-**Jo joven, por por favor ahora no, yo...la la próxima está bien?**

Eso le gusto, le encanto ´´la próxima vez´´ y le saco una sonrisa inconsciente**-Está bien , la próxima vez**- el tono con el que el shaman pronuncio las palabras la hizo sonrojar aún más**-pero entonces déjame jugar un poco para ti** -y comenzó a besarla y con su juguetonas manos comenzó a moverse dentro de ella,**- ha ha-**solo se escuchaba la voz de la chica jadeando los suspiros estaban por todos lados, la chica sentía desvaneces era como si algo se apoderara de ella como si no contralara sus propios impulsos, las manos de ella viajaron por el pecho de su poseedor hasta llegar a los pantalones del mismo y deshaciéndose del cinturón, aquella situación no era justa ella estaba desnuda pero el todavía conservaba sus pantalones.

-**andas con prisa Ta-ma-o-** en pocos minutos ambos estaban sin ropa, y Ren no paraba de tocarla, jugar con toso ese nuevo cuerpo que estaba debajo de el mismo, **-Re en…**-la chica estaba llamando por él, pero no sabía porque solo sentía lago en su entrepierna que inundaba todo su interior, **-Ren…**-la voz de ella sanaba suplicante, el sabía bien lo que ella necesitaba y lo sabía porque él también se moría por poseerla, le susurro en el oído**-pídemelo**-la voz de chico estaba ronca, no sabiendo que era lo que más se peleaba en su interior, si la pasión, o la excitación, quería hacerla suya quería con todas sus fuerzas poseerla, pero quería también que ella se lo pidiera, que suplicara aún mas

Las manos de la chica viajaron presurosamente hacia los pantalones del chico trataba torpemente de quitárselos y el no hizo más que ayudar a ese acto, estando ambos desnudos el chico se acomodó entre sus piernas** - hazlo**-a la peliosa le brillaban los ojos.**-cual es la palabra mágica ta ma o**

-** por por favor hazlo**- la chica se encontraba en un estado de excitación mayor al que ella podría controlar..

Lentamente Ren comenzó a entrar en ella, en esa chica que de seguro era virgen, no hay duda de ello pensó el,** -eres mía, y nadie podrá tocarte más que yo…**-mientras decía eso sentía la chica retorcerse de dolor bajo suyo**-Ren..ha..Dios..**los ojos de la chica estaban más que cristalinos y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas

Esto removió algo del interior de Ren quien se detuvo-** quieres que paremos**-por primera vez Tamao no sabía que decir de aquel chico, él es todo un remolino de confusiones, tan frío como un hielo, pero la encendía más que al fuego, tan distante y calculador y en ese momento tan... Tierno

-**No, por favor no…haz hazme tuya.**

Y diciendo esto se colocó encima de ella haciendo que esta se recostara.

El chico bajo a los labios de su princesa y entrelazó sus manos para continuar con lo que hacía y distraer un poco a la chica del dolor que estaba sintiendo, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella se quedó quieto un rato, pero no mucho, Ren Tao no tiene mucha paciencia.

Los movimientos se hacían más rápidos, los suspiros más intensos **-Haa Ren haa** los gritos de la chica se escuchaban en toda la habitación y al percatarse de ello se llevó sus manos a su boca..-**no hagas eso…me gusta escuchar lo que provoco en ti-** y diciendo esto le retiro la mano de su boca.

Así pasaron toda la noche el tocándola, besándola, tratando de volver sus sueños realidad; ella disfrutando cada Rincón del tremendo hombre que tenía A veces encima a veces debajo, a veces hielo, a veces fuego.

**-Haa haa haa**

Ren entraba en ella con fuerza y salia tan rapido...todo tan rapido ella se estaba volviendo loca, y el parecia gustarle prvocar aquello, los gemidos de Tamao ya no eran los unicos, los suspiros del Shaman super hot sex symbol hacian que ella se sonrojara y pensara lo sexi que se ve,un Dios griego, el no puede ser consiente de que tan bello es...

**-Ho Dios Ren haaa**

**-Tama..tamao uf**

Ella en el éxtasis,él en la gloria y ella jadea y el suspira y y y y...

* * *

><p>En la habitación una chica despertó de golpe muy sonrojada, su cuerpo estaba todo sudado y su respiración muy agitada.<p>

**-No, no de nuevo**- el rostro de la chica estaba entre descomposición y desesperación no podía creer que todo aquello haya sido otro sueño- **debes de estar bromeando verdad...**

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajajajajaja que les parecio a mi me dio mucha gracia jajjaja tengo un final alternativo redactado depende los que ustedes deseen y ordene lo subo o no XD..que tal<strong>

**Guala**

**Gracias por leerme..nos **


	2. Nuestro Final

Aqui les traigo el final que le hice a esta bella historia espero que la disfruten tanto como yo...Adoro a RenxTamo

Nos leemos...RECUERDEN...dejen Reviews

* * *

><p>En la habitación una chica despertó de golpe muy sonrojada, su cuerpo estaba todo sudado y su respiración muy agitada<p>

**-No, no de nuevo-** el rostro de la chica estaba entre condición y desesperación no podía creer que todo aquello haya sido otro sueño,de repente un toque en la puerta la saca de su ensoñasion.

**-A adelante.**

-**Tama**…-el chico quedo congelado con la imagen de la desgreñada, sudad y sonrojada chica delante el, así que se aclaró la garganta**-Tamao..oye**-Cerro la puerta tras él y se sentó en la cama.

El actuar del shaman la tenían nerviosa él no es así más que en sus sueños, se inclinó hacia ella le coloco una mano en su entrepierna, haciendo que esta se pusiera como un tomate y con su rostro muy serio pregunto:

-**todavía te duele mucho**?

-**...**-la chica estaba en shock

-**te duele?**

-**n no no**-los nervios se apoderaron de ella-** en entonces no no fue un su sueño.**

**-acaso en tus sueños te hago sentir tan placer como anoche?**

**-es es-** el rostro de la chica no podía estar mas roja y el del shaman más divertido-**entonces, pero yo, acabo de ...**

**-mmm acabas de tener un sueño?**

**-creo…que...si...**

**-Bueno entonces..**-el dueño de los ojos felinos se colocó sobre la chica**-creo que haré que se te olviden esos sueños...te lo haré hasta que tus sueños no puedan ganarle a la realidad.**

-**R Re**n- el sonrojo de ella era muy evidente-**quiero que lo hagas hasta que no tenga más sueños…Mi Shama**n

-**y aún más después de eso... mi Tamao**

* * *

><p><em>Espero hayan disfruta este minifin jajajaja<em>

_si minifin..espero lo hayan disfruta un Tro_

_Gracias por leer..y recuerde_

_Reviews Please_

_nos leemos!_


End file.
